quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Raul Casta
" (Season 3) }} Raul Casta is a character who appears in the season 3 episode of Quantum Leap titled " ". The part of Raul is played in the episode by Julio Oscar Mechoso. About Raul When Sam leaps into convicted Cuban felon Jesus Ortega (played by Stephen Domingas) who, along with Raul, is on death row awaiting their execution dates for their sentence for being convicted for the murder of a Tallahassee, FL area Catholic parish priest and the theft of a mere six dollars from the parish strong box in 1971, he is led to believe he is there to clear both he and Raul for the crime. Sam's view of his leapee, who is himself no help to he or Al in the Quantum Leap waiting room, is changed when the evidence is stacked against them with the murdered priest's dying declaration that Jesus was the killer and two eyewitnesses. To try to get more info on the heart of his leapee, he gets his buddy and now death row inmate Raul to fill him in on the events which led to their prosecution and conviction, as Raul recalls them: "My Rosita was sick. The fever was so high that I knew she was gonna die.It was crazy. No wife, a sick kid. I went over to your apartment about seven to ask for money. We erwe talked for a long time and then we decided to go to church. We said that after all the money we gave in collections, maybe for once the Madonna could give it back us. But the Madonna, she did not help." As Sam asks Raul "What about the priest?", Raul continues: "The priest? He was sorry. He said he was sorry my nino was sick, but there was no money for medicine. What about the money for the poor? He said we were gonna use the money for rum." When Sam then asks, "Then what happened?", Raul responds: "I went crazy! I told him his vestments were a lie and that he was not a man of God, because God would help a sick child! Then the sisters heard my scream and they came out.". "You said Torelli was no padre, that this wasn't a house of God. And with your bare hands, you broke the lock on the poor box and we took the money." Then tearing up at the recollection of the murder, Raul continues: "Six dollars. We're gonna die for six dollars!" Fortunately, ror Raul, he is cleared of all of his charges, as Sam, in the moments before he, as Jesus, is to be electrocuted, is influenced by Al, who advises him to confess on Jesus's behalf to the death of the priest, and to get District Attorney Margerita Lorrea Tearsa (Jenny Gago), who was handling their case, to contact a phone number and new name of the witness who was with Raul when the priest was killed, who is, by the time of Jesus's execution, is practing medicine in New York City. Category:Characters Category:Quantum Leap Characters